


Constellations

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say he shut you out after the Pelican exploded would be... inaccurate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> For RVBSJ 2014 Bonus Round 2: Playlists for [this playlist](http://rvb-jamboree.dreamwidth.org/2092.html?thread=73772#cmt73772)

To say he shut you out after the Pelican exploded would be... inaccurate. Absolutely and positively wrong. So fucking false that it's like the mother of all lies. Except it's easier. So you tell yourself it's the explosion that made him look away. Literally and figuratively. 

Except you know the truth and you've always known the truth. It wasn't the explosion that took him away from you. It wasn't that. Hell, it wasn't the thing with Wyoming. Or the thing with Junior. Or even the whole being dead thing. SUre, that last one was a bit of a set back, but it didn't change the way you'd felt about him.

No, he looked away sooner than that. Sooner either than the arrival of Tex, though that didn't help. 

You used to lay together on the roof at 'night.' It was never night in that damn canyon. But there was night TIME which the Reds seemed to respect. At night Flowers would go on his daily 'walkabout' and they would lay together on the roof of the base, staring up into the sky. 

You would point up at the clouds and tell him what constellations they were. You would trace them out among the puffs and whorls, and he would laugh. He called you an idiot. He called you an asshole. You called him boring. Before the end you would laugh and head down to your bunk room and pull each other out of your armor and it was amazing. 

He shuts you out when you buy Flowers. He shuts you out when the hole is filled and your mortality reassured. 

He shuts you out when he dies. 

He shuts you out when Tex shows up. 

By the time you head to Sidewinder it's already over. 

And you want to slam him up against walls and scream in his face and rant and rave because how can he keep brushing his fingers over your armor and bumping into you and whispering that he loves you before he goes. How can he keep doing that? 

It's almost a relief when you get your orders. When you're going to be thousands of miles away from each other. 

You go to so many places with your son after he's back at your side. You take him up to the roofs of ruins, of buildings, of any high place you can find in the middle of the 'night.' You etch constellations and stars into the clouds. Some nights it's even dark enough to see the stars themselves. You give you son the love and devotion and you tell him without saying it that you love him. Because you have to love him. There's no one else left to you. 

When they attack the ruins you put your son into the hands of your Sangheli bodyguard and insist that he get Junior out safely. Take him to his people. Take him where he'll be safe. You guard the ruins.

And at night you lay in the sand, stare up at the stone, and etch constellations and stars into the stone above you. 

You miss him. You loved him. You LOVE him. 

So when you hear his voice from the orb and he doesn't know you like you should... 

Well, it takes everything you have not to grab the sphere and smash it repeatedly against the wall. 

And when he gets a body and the only thing he can see is Tex you want to shout. 

And when on that cold cliff you don't even get a chance to say goodbye... 

Well, you stop trying at all.


End file.
